


Chulu prompt

by Flavortext



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, i wrote this for a tumblr promp someone sent me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little cute prompt someone sent me on tumblr<br/>"I see they way you look at me when you think im not looking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chulu prompt

**Author's Note:**

> (If the format is really messed up i will fix it as soon as i can im posting from mobile rn)

Chekov could feel eyes on him. That wasn’t unusual, he sat at the front of the bridge, anyone looking at the screens was also looking at him in the foreground, the captain especially. He had long since gotten used to the tingling at the back of his neck.

But this was different. He flicked his eyes to the side, towards Sulu’s seat. The man was there, adjusting a knob on his console, he met Chekov’s eyes and smiled. It was still only in the first few months of their mission, but they had had a few drinks together, and steered the ship through some very strange things, Chekov almost thought of them as friends. 

 

—- 

 

Chekov was in the med bay. They had flown straight through an ion storm, there was not too much external damage but everyone, especially the bridge crew, had gotten knocked around. He’d taken a nasty blow to the head and a fractured wrist from being tossed from his chair (and a bruise on his hip from where Sulu had been thrown into him, but he took that for granted as it have him a short moment to hold the man, who he had developed quite a fondness for, before he passed out.).

 He rolled over on the stiff bed, slowly taking in the room, other patients were lying, the worst injured of the crew. And in the corner, Sulu stood up against the wall, arms crossed, staring. Chekov realized after a moment that Sulu must think he was still asleep. He adjusted his eyes so he was barley squinting, watching sulu through his eyelashes.

The man just stood there, his mouth a still, thin line. He looked almost worried.  Chekov blinked his eyes open and shifted into a half sitting position. Sulu immediately straightened, and strode to his bedside. 

“Are you alright, Chekov?” He asked, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed. He was virtually uninjured (thanks to Chekov’s side). Chekov nodded.

“Good as new, just needed a bit of rest!” He chirped, wincing as he tried to stand. Sulu raced forward and caught him before his head pounded and his world went black. 

 

—- 

 

Chekov gently ran his hand over the leaf of a particularly fuzzy plant in the botany lab. Sulu was watering a row of seedlings across the room, his back hunched, a little sweat beading on his neck from the humidity of the room.

He was jittery, he and Sulu had made a regular thing of these late night garden ‘dates’ (unofficially, but Chekov had taken to calling them that), which only made Chekov’s desire to make a move grow. Sulu was quiet, efficient, but when he felt comfortable he was strong and willful, a skilled fighter, amazing at his job, and probably one of the bravest men Chekov knew.

Aboard this ship they had been tested, set against each other, and toyed with like dolls, and somehow, they had made it through all these years. Though Chekov felt guilty for it, he credited Sulu with their survival just as much as the Captain. He had seen his steer them out of countless dangers.  “You’re staring.” Chekov’s thoughts where cut short. Sulu had turned, was leaning up against the table, smiling lightly.

 “Ah! I vas just, admiring your, um…” Chekov struggled to make an excuse. “Uniform! Mine has faded in the wash!” Chekov pulled on his (immaculate, unfaded) sleeve in an effort to show Sulu.  

“Hmm.” The man crossed the room, taking the sleeve in hand. He brought it up, close to his face. “I don’t see what you mean, Pavel.” Sulu glanced up, meeting Chekov’s eyes. They rarely used each others first names, in fact Chekov was pretty sure that besides when he had told Sulu his name, they never had. Sulu’s eyes glinted, and he moved his hand down to open Chekov’s fist, splaying his fingers and then turning his hand palm down. “Everything looks perfect, to me.” He said, almost a whisper.

He brought Chekov’s hand gently to his lips. 

“Hikaru…” Chekov gulped. Sulu only smiled, pulling Chekov a little closer. 

“Is this ok?” He asked, wrapping Chekov’s hand in his. “I’ve been trying to work up the courage for weeks. Chekov, I’ve loved you- I don’t even know how long. Maybe forever. Please-” Chekov cut him off, pulling the man into a tight hug, nearly knocking them both over. 

“Sulu! Why didn’t you tell me sooner! Is this why you’re always staring at me?” He pushed Sulu away, holding his by the shoulders.

 “I, uh… You’re handsome, Pavel.” Sulu blushed. Chekov bounced, grinning. 

“Hikaru, can I kiss you?” Chekov asked, still bouncing on his feet. Sulu laughed.

 “I was supposed to ask you that, if you hadn’t distracted me with a bear hug.” Sulu leaned in, gently resting his head on Chekovs, letting the other man close the gap between them. 

 

—-

 

 Chekov watched the phaser bank indicator flash empty, the ships hull strength bar slowly rising back to full integrity. He was panting, they hadn’t had a true space battle like that in a while. He went to flick off the red alert, as the Captain was down in med bay. As his hand came to rest on the switch, he felt Sulu’s rest atop it. “We’re safe, Chekov. He said gently. Chekov let himself catch his breath. Seeing shots come barreling towards them, enveloping the screen, he had realized something.

 "I love you, Sulu.”


End file.
